What Really Happened to Appa
by kittypirate17
Summary: What did happen to Appa? This is what my version of the event looks like. One shot.


What Really Happened to Appa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

**A/NL: I apologize now to any whiny bitch who is upset at the story line.**

The pale skinned blind earthbender listened as the sandbenders told Aang where they put Appa. God, she hated not being able to see with all the sand everywhere, so she relied mostly on her hearing. But then, she smelled something on the barbeque, something good. It turns out that the sandbending tribe were having a party. A middle sized muscular man appeared in her vision (what was left of it).

To the others, the man was wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron and carrying a plate of freshly cooked meat. Sokka rushed to it as if he had not eaten in millennia, Katara was busy trying to calm down Aang, and Aang was still in the terrifying Avatar State. The man walked over to the pick nick table (in the middle of a vast desert) and placed the meat down next to various condiments.

"Maybe the meat will negate the effects of the cactus juice!" said Sokka in delight. Katara and Aang, who were back to normal and lead Toph to join the gathering.

"Would you like some, Avatar?" asked the man with a grin.

"Sorry I don't eat meat. Do you have any fruit?" Aang replied.

"Of course!" said the man with a smile as he went into a cooler, (I know these things don't exist in the Avatar world, but just to modernize the cartoon a bit") and got out some peaches and other assorted fruits with some dipping sauce.

"Thank you." Aang replied in his depressed tone of voice. The man noticed and asked him if he was okay. "I just lost the only thing I know from the old days, how would you think I feel?"

"What is the thing that you lost?" asked the man.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Aang and the man left to serve his other guests.

Sokka was stuffing his face with food as if he had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Momo was eating all the fruits and taking some food out of other people's hands. Katara was worried about Aang, looking all depressed and lonely. _I have to remind him that he is not alone _she thought to herself. Toph was scarffng down the meat faster than even Sokka (she is a comfort eater).

Soon, Iroh and Zuko joined the party. The gang was getting worried and looked about ready to fight. "Calm down, everyone" said Zuko "we're not going to fight you during a party." he said with his usual nonchalant tone. They sat down and ate the rest of the meat.

Soon, the man came out from behind a rock with more meat. "Who wants more Bison Burgers?" he said out loud with a cheery tone. Everyone dropped their plates and stared down at the meat. Sokka ran to where nobody was looking and vomited. Katara looked worriedly at Aang who was just staring in disbelief at first. Toph thought to herself _Hey Appa tasted like a chicken hog!_ But she would not dare say it out loud. Zuko and Iroh left as they saw Aang's eyes start to glow.

"Damn you, man!" shouted the chief as he ducked for cover. "You've killed us all!"

Aang was in the Avatar State and ready to kick some ass. "You cooked my bison!" he shouted as he lunged at the man.

"Hey I bought this bison meat in Ba Sing Sei off of some freedom fighters!" said the man as he cowered in fear.

Katara was in shock. "Jet sold you the meat!" and out of nowhere, an arrow hit the ground at Katara's feet.

"Did somebody call my name?" Jet asked in his deep voice. Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot stood behind the man, wearing newly made bison wool.

"You killed Appa!" Aang yelled as he averted his anger away from the man and toward Jet.

"Yeah we killed that overgrown puppy!" Jet smiled with his evil glee. "He roared like a lionbat, but in the end, he cried like a little baby."

"Jet, I don't think it is wise to tempt him when his eyes are glowing….." said Smellerbee. Longshot agreed as they took cover in a nearby cave.

The Avatar that took over was Roku, and he raged on until all but his friends were dead. He then turned on Toph and blamed her for Appa's death.

"Hey I did my best, Twinkle toes! I can't try and save you three and Appa at the same time you know. And the sand everywhere doesn't exactly help either." Toph fumed.

"So, how do we get around now?" asked Sokka.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Aang sarcastically.

"All of us going together around the world." said Katara.

Aang smirked, said as he opened his glider "Screw you guys, I'm going to Ba Sing Sei!", and flew off in the distance.

"What are we going to do now?" whined Sokka.

"I guess just sit here and wait until someone comes along." said Toph. And they were never heard from again.


End file.
